


Just a Coffee

by Coffeegirl84



Series: What if? - Shadowhunter AU Shortstories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coffee Shops, Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Mortal instruments - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alternative universe, barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl84/pseuds/Coffeegirl84
Summary: Magnus ownes a little coffee shop called Pandemoniums.One day a very grumpy looking guy comes in and Magnus wants to put a smile on this face....





	Just a Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Malec AU (alternative Universe) where Magnus is a Barista in a coffeeshop and Alec is a student.

Just a coffee

 

„One Latte Machiatto for the beautiful Babydoll“  
The young girl laughed and her cheeks blushed a little, while Magnus went back to the counter.

Magnus was a young man, 28 years old, Asian and really an eye-catch. And he knew it.  
He loved to flirt and was always kind to every Person he saw.  
Everybody loved the young Coffeeshop owner, because he did his job with love in every detail.  
When he was younger he travelled very much to get to know many Coffee tastes from the world. He was in France, Belgium, Peru.... okay Peru was not a good memory he had but there were other good memories he had.  
Since 6 month he now owned this coffeeshop- it was a little one; only 4 small tables fit in here but Magnus had small sofas along the walls.  
Pictures from his Traveling through the years decorated the walls and everything was - his clients said always it was cozy... homely...familiar.  
The Coffeshop was near the College here so every day many students stopped by. 

The door bell rang – something Magnus had added to hear new customers so he can welcome they - and Magnus looked up from the counter.  
“Welcome in Pandemonium where every coffee is hot like hell. How can I.... help you?”

He stared at the guy before him.  
By the Angel this guy looks amazing.  
He was tall, taller than Magnus and definetly younger maybe 21 or 22.  
Dark, short , black hair had he and eyes like the Ocean – wild and with so many different colors in it.  
“A coffee would be nice … “  
Magnus snapped from his daydream of this god before him and stared at him.  
“Yes... coffee... I sell coffee... Many coffee... which one? Latte Machiatto, Espresso, Cappucino, Ice coffee, irish....”  
And Magnus had many more but the guy smirked a little confused and raised an eyebrow before he looked grumpy again.  
“How about just coffee with a little bit milk? Let's try that.”  
“Bad day, hu?” Magnus said and rolled the eyes before he turned around to made the coffee.  
Okay this guy who looked totally hot was totally grumpy.  
But this don't hurt Magnus mood and maybe he could get a smile on this face.... or in his coffee.  
Magnus tipped the milk in and with little effort there was a smile from milk in the cup – the young Barista loved to make patterns with Milk in the coffee.  
He turned around and the young guy paid for the coffee and then it happened.  
A smile – just a few seconds on his face and he chuckled softly.  
Now Magnus Cheeks blushed and when the guy turned around to walk away he was sad, because he was sure he will never hear this sound again....

 

But Magnus was wrong.  
The guy came back the next day and ordered again just a coffee with milk.  
This time Magnus made with the milk a leaf on the coffee and again the smiling and the chuckling.  
And he came back again and again. He stepped by every day and started to sit in the coffeshop for an hour and then left. Every day with the same order and each time Magnus made a new pattern on his coffee. After a week the guy began to ask which pattern he would see this day and smiled so lovely. But only for him he smiled – to other people he looked still grumpy.  
Two weeks he came every day – same time, same order and Magnus began to flirt a little with him.  
And he seemed to flirt back.  
Magnus was sure he was definetly interested in him and he decided next day he would ask him out.

But He didn't come. One week he didn't come anymore and Magnus was frustrated and worried. What if he thought wrong about this guy? What if he was just mocking him? Or maybe he was just kind to him? But he wasn't to the others... right? What if something was happened to him? He would never know.  
His thoughts gone crazy.

“Be careful... you could burn yourself”  
Magnus stepped back. “Yeah Thank you... Sorry I was thinking”  
“You mean Daydreaming”  
The girl was laughing lightly and Magnus looked up for the first time.  
He starred at her.  
Okay... this was weird. THIS girls looked a lot like the guy.  
She was definitely younger than him, but she had the same dark hair and the same wild and colorful eyes. She began to smile and this was the same too.  
“Sorry? Which order was it?”  
She chuckled and stroke trough her long hair. “One Latte Machiatto and just a coffee with a little bit of milk.”  
Magnus laughed a little and shook his head. Okay this was totally weird.  
He began to make the coffee.  
“You know... this may sound weird but.... you look like someone of my clients here... You have the same eyes.”  
The girl looked totally confused.  
“Never mind” Magnus said fast and gave her the two coffee.  
The girl took them and paid, but stared at the coffee with the milk pattern.  
He knew when people want a coffee to go it was ridiculous to made patterns but he does it anyway.  
She took two covers for the cups and put it on but looked up at Magnus.  
“The Client....” she said. “... is he tall?”  
Now Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Yes....”  
“Tall.... same eyes... dark hair and looking always grumpy?”  
“Okay that is creepy yes... How.... do you...?”  
But the girl began to laugh. “It all make sense now..... Do you have time? I want to show you something. Let's have a walk.”  
She took the coffees and Magnus didn't know why but she knew him – she knew the hot walking god so maybe she knew if something happened to him.  
“Rag... Can you take over?” “Yeah...” “okay I call you”  
He took his coat and Purse and followed the girl outside.

She held out her hand. “My name is Isabelle.” “I'm Magnus,” he whispered and walked than next to her.  
“So... Alec comes here often?”  
“Alec? “  
“Yeah... Alec... the tall guy with my eyes... okay I call him Alec actually it is Alexander.”  
Magnus blushed a little. He don't know why but this name made him shiver a little. “Alexander... yes... he came every day. First only for a coffee to go... later he sat a while and drank his coffee in my Coffeeshop... always the same order, always grumpy but for me he had always a smile..”  
Magnus turned red. “Okay this was emberassing forget that.”  
The young girl smiled in such a lovely way and shook her head.  
“It is okay... everything is fine...”  
“He isn't coming anymore since a week....”  
Isabelle watched him and Magnus stared at his walking feet.  
“Alec....” Isabelle began. “Alec is a student from the college here... he learns every day hours to took over the company from our Dad.... You know 'The New Yorker Institute – We can serve as good as Angels' Security?”  
Magnus nodded and made wide eyes. This Security Agency was famous here – every time somone gets in trouble or need a security these guys got called. People often said they were better than the Police – more trained, more helpful.  
“Yes I know the slogan is shit but my dad likes it” laughed Isabelle and took a zip on her Coffee.  
“So... you and Alec are working there both? You... are colleagues?”  
Isabelle stared at him and Magnus expected everything but not that she started laughing.  
“ME and Alec?... NO... I am his Sister... He is my Big brother.... He told me to go to your coffee shop and take these order . He also said 'There is this cute guy who makes everyday a new Pattern for me on my coffee'”  
Magnus turned red.  
“You are joking....You are mocking me. That is not funny” The young Asian snapped and Isabelle looked shocked. “What? NO... Why should I?”  
“Why didn't he come this week then when I am so super cute?”  
“Because he had an accident.”, she yelled  
Magnus face turned white. “W-what?”  
And now he realized they were standing in front of a hospital. “Is... Is he...?” Magnus startled and Isabelle was sorry for yelling at him before.  
“Everything is fine, Magnus... He was run over from a car and broke his leg. That is why he is here and after one week with shitty Hospital coffee he told me to get some from yours.”  
Magnus felt so sorry and starred at his feet. Oh my god he thought so badly before about Alexander and then it wasn't even his fault.  
“I took you here so you can cheer him up...” 

Isabelle grabbed Magnus arm and took him with her through the hospital until they were at his room. “Wait... I call you...” she said and walked in – let the door open for Magnus to hear.  
“I am back big brother” she said in a sing sang voice and Magnus could hear Alecs Chuckling. “Was he there? How did he look? And what was on my coffee? Did you make a picture?”  
Magnus tried not to laugh. Alec was excited – a side Magnus didn't get to know till now.  
Isabelle were making a face. “I love you too brother. It was a pleasure for me to bring you this coffee.”  
“Sorry Iz... “ he whispered and Isabelle smiled.  
“Never mind... YES he was there and he looked amazing...”  
“He always does...”  
Magnus on the other side of the door blushed and he felt his heart made a jump.  
“And no... I didn't took a picture but I have a present”  
She ran to the door and grabbed Magnus arm to pull him in.  
Magnus bit his lower lip and stared at Alec who stared confused at him. “Hey....” Magnus whispered and Isabelle ran out and closed the door.  
“I am sorry...”  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. “For what?”  
“For not coming...”  
“You broke your leg... obviously....”  
“Yeah.....”

There was silence for a long time before Alec talked again. “I am Alec... actually... “  
“Alexander... I know,” Magnus smiled. “I am Magnus...”  
He walked over to his bed. “Does it hurt?”  
“My leg?” Alec asked but shook his head. “I am fine.... What was on my coffee?”  
Magnus began to laugh.  
From the first time when he met Alexander he just wanted him to smile at him with this stupid patterns and now... now he was sure he can't live without those smiles. “It was a falling star....”  
“I wish I could have seen it.”  
“I could come visit you and bring you a coffee here... make the patterns here every day. Would you like that?”  
And then there was it. The most beautiful smile Magnus had ever seen. “I would love that...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> This is the first of many AU stories from my upcoming Shadowhunter AU Series "What if? - Shadowhunter AU Shortstories" where I post every AU Idea i will have from that. Mostly of course Malec XD  
> Feel free to comment ^^


End file.
